lois_and_clark_the_new_adventures_of_supermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Barry Barker
'''Barry Barker '''was a villain in the series. He was a greedy, dishonest lawyer who sued anybody for anything and after being hired to sue Superman, he saw this as the main lawsuit that would make him famous. He was portrayed by Richard Portnow. History It is unknown how Barry became a successful lawyer, but it is assumed that he did it by cheating and using dishonest means to win his cases. He had a phone number which read 1-800-555-10-SU and his words in his commercials were: "Have you been injured? Just call Barry Barker. I'll go to the mat for you. I'll sue anybody for anything. And when I say "anybody", I mean anybody!" Season 2 It was one of his commercials that caught the eye of musician Calvin Dregg who held a grudge against Superman for accidentally injuring him even though he had saved him from certain death. Calvin dialed the number and when Barker met him. He told him he wanted to sue Superman. When Barker heard this, he was amazed and excited as suing one of the most popular celebrities in Metropolis would give him the fame and attention he felt that he deserved. He agreed to take Calvin's case and told him that he would work on commission which was 40% of the settlement if they won. With an excited hearty laugh, he then sent for his secretary who was also his mother and came up with a sneaky way to get Superman's attention. Barker held his mother close to the window and she called out for help. Sure enough Superman came to the rescue and questioned Barker on what he was doing. Barker then held out a subpoena saying with another hearty laugh: "Superman you have just been served. See you in court." Later at court Barker was there with Calvin and his wife Elise. Superman had hired a more honest lawyer named Constance Hunter to represent him along with the support of Lois Lane, Perry White and Jimmy Olsen. He called Elise as his witness to the stand who had agreed with him and Calvin to commit perjury, though she wasn't fully happy about being dishonest. She said that Calvin had suffered a great deal due to Superman injuring him. As the case went on, Barker was listening with boredom to Superman's speech on how saving people meant a lot to him and how his enthusiasm of helping others made him a target. He then approaches the stand, mocking Superman, but the Man of Steel suddenly smelt a C12 explosive in the court room and warned everyone. Barker continued to mock Superman, until he was sternly rebuked by Lois and Perry. Superman managed to dispose of the bomb that was concealed inside a brief case by flying out of the courthouse with it before it exploded. Falling debris fell from the ceiling and Barker ran to Calvin who was complaining that the dust had gotten into his eyes and blinded him saying: "Is there no end to the suffering Superman causes?" Elise by this time had had enough and berated Calvin for his ingratitude, telling him that they would all be dead if Superman hadn't of saved them and was tired of his selfish and abusive behavior. She then told the court on how Calvin had only wanted the money and had go him to lie for her. As this was said, Barker silently began packing his briefcase. Calvin tried to reason with Elise, but she demanded a divorce. In line of the new evidence, Barker and Calvin lost the case and Barker asked Elise as she was leaving if she needed a lawyer for her divorce settlement. He is not seen again after this, but it is assumed that his business went downhill after his attempt to dishonestly sue Superman. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Season 2 Characters